The Kitsune Alchemist
by Alex Spotlight
Summary: In this story during a brutal attack Naruto is put in a near death state and is brought before the gate. The gate offers him the chance to live and gives him the knowledge of Alchemy as a Kekkai genkai. Ino come to Help him along with Anko. Alchemy Using Smart Naruto. Non Fangirl Ino
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Spotlight here with a Little Story. This story is backed up to several places so that no matter what happens it will be on one place or another. But either way this is my New Story. Naruto The Kitsune Alchemist. In this story during a brutal attack Naruto is put in a near death state and is brought before the gate. The gate offers him the chance to live and also a kekkai genkai long forgotten to the world. All this for his right arm as payment. AS he awakes Ino Finds him and helps him out months later.**

"normal talking"

'normal thinking'

_"talking to demon in their mind or flashbacks or letters"_

_'talking to a person through their mind'_

**"Demon/Truth talking"**

**'Demon/Truth thinking'**

**_"performing Jutsu"_**

**~~Third Person POV~~**

He was running through the streets as he was chased once again on his birthday October 10th. He was only five at the time but as he looked back on it this was the beginning of his new life. Anyway back to the story. As he ran he turned and ran into the red light district. The district of criminals but then he noticed a kunai pass by my head inches from his ear. Picking it up as quickly as he could he held it in a shaky grip. He kept running as he made another turn he was almost free to escape into the forest. But he made a wrong turn and as he backed up against the wall he thought about his last few years and then it came. The ninja stepped forward and began to start their jutsu one of them was writing on a seal paper. An immobility seal of sorts and as they placed it upon him. He found himself unable to move as he was pushed to the ground.

He fell to the ground hard as it took affect the ninja holding up the immobility seal with his chakra. That was until the first strike was given of my soon to be hell. This one was given as the seal was being pumped full of chakra. The blood poured as the slash tore at his skin poison on the blade paralyzing him further. As he felt it he groaned internally as he felt the prickling as the neuro-toxin the blade had on it was taking effect. He screamed out in pain as the man took to hacking at his arms the crowd watching as blood poured out of him.

As the blood hit the ground Naruto was slowly falling into unconsciousness. His eyesight was fading slowly and soon he was gone. His Tennant growled internally as he healed the wounds slowly. But even as he was down the ninja tried to take it one step farther and impaled him where his heart should be thinking he killed him he left as the crowd gathered around and started kicking him. But to no avail as his soul was no longer there in a sense. It was gone to another domain. The one of the being known as Truth the gate keeper

Now as Naruto appeared before truth he turned and took in his surroundings if you could call it that. He was in a white room with nothing besides a gate that stood behind him and a white shaped boy with a slight black aura coming off of his body. And as Naruto looked at him he realized this being was like him relative to then looked as the being began to speak. **"Why Hello There and Welcome to my Domain I am Truth"** As he spoke he was looking at the being and was confused for a moment before he said "Hello Truth-san Can you tell me why you brought me here. And Where the closest route to Konoha is?" truth laughed as he said **"Now that is the question."** Naruto Sighed as he looked up and asked "Who are you really?" Truth then smiled a broad and altogether creepy smile as he said. **"Why my boy I'm glad you asked that. Now who am I? Who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All, and I am One. So, of course, this also means that I am you. Now while normally my job is to bring despair upon those that deserve it for their arrogance I have another plan. You have been tortured by your village for their fear and hate. So I came to give you a gift. This gift isn't free but it will help you in the long run. Now Bye Bye and Welcome to the game. Now let me show you the truth"** And with that truth started to laugh again as the gates behind Naruto began to open. And black shadow like limbs passed in front of him before wrapping around his limbs and pulling him in towards the open gate. And within a second he felt knowledge enter his brain compressing and staying there some was knowledge about the countries their history others about various jutsu and clans even fuinjutsu. And finally two subjects he would need Automail and Alchemy. And that is where it ended. And as he appeared before Truth again Truth smiled and said to the panting Blonde **"Now what do you think of that?"** The blonde sat on his behind and looked as truth smiled at him and the blonde spoke "Wow to think all that happened and I'm the fourths legacy. Why didn't the Sandaime tell me this!" And that's when truth smiled and said **"Now here comes the cost look at your arm little one."**

And sure enough it was being deconstructed and replaced with a stump both their and in the real world. Soon enough he was left with a bloody stump and truth with his right arm. And that was when two girls and one woman walked upon the alley never knowing that their lives would never be the same again. One was a child with long platinum blond hair pale blue eyes who happened to be wearing a purple dress with white leg wraps. The second was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and was wearing a pink dress with a circle in the middle. The woman didn't come till after the two girls screamed in horror. The woman who's scent had a hint of snake mixed with Dango and red bean soup ran to the sound and froze in horror. She wore a burnt orange skirt with a mesh body suit covered by a pale tan trench coat. Her purple hair was in a pony tail and she stood there frozen until the anbu came moments later. They carried the young blonde to the hospital two walked the two young girls home Anko moved to follow the anbu to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright So I am writing the second chapter but im wondering something. Should I make the Pairing NarutoxIno and have Anko as a sister type character or should i Make a small Harem with Ino and Anko in it. There will be a poll on my Profile So remember you have the power to decide what i write. Oh and Please review the first Chapter It helps me see if i'm writing crap or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Its Me Spotlight and I have come to give you the second installment of the Kitsune Alchemist. Now before we begin I have a few Thank yous for those who reviewed and motivated me to start writing the chapter. This Chapter was delayed due to my want to figure out the plot more so first. Now Wheres Greed. Lazy bastard needs to do the disclaimer.**  
**Greed:Asshole. I own it all.**  
**Me:Say It Now. Or your being the fox**  
**Greed:Spotlight Owns nothing of Naruto nor does he own Any Fullmetal Alchemist refrences.**  
"normal talking"  
'normal thinking'  
_"talking to demon in their mind or flashbacks or letters"_  
_'talking to a person through their mind'_  
**"Demon/Truth talking"**  
**'Demon/Truth thinking'**  
**"performing Jutsu"**  
**~~At The Hospital~~**  
The Anbu member was dressed in the standard uniform with a dog mask over his visage. This Anbu was Hatake Kakkashi son of a Konoha Legend and studen of the deceased Minato Kamikaze. The young Anbu moved forward as he allowed himself to get to the hospital. He checked the boy in as the hokage burst through the door and assured him a safe passage. And as this was happening a certain fox sealed inside his container was smirking as he saw the boys memories of the gate of truth his old home. This was no ordinary fox nor was it any normal biju. This was the homunculus Greed The Avaricious reborn. And as greed looked at his surroundings he couldn't help but smile as the kid was being helped a. Truth had given naruto the key to becoming practically a wpould be damned if he didnt get this kid to become as avaricious as he was. He then looked up and smiloed as the kid was finnnally waking up.  
Anko was sitting next to the kid known as the kyuubi incarnate as he laid there helpless. And as the Kyubi had sealed off the wound for now they had one last thin to take care of. The prosthetic arm he would need. While luckily they had parts to make it they had no one with enough knowledge to perform the surgery. They would have to bring the boy to Iron country to find a suitable doctor and prosthetic technician. The one they had in mind was known as Tetsuzan Tsujimoto. He was said to have developed a revolutionary process in prosthetic technology. It was said he was able to give someone back their limbs to the point where they could mold chakra again. The man was a genius and had started training his own apprentice in the art. And as the sand aims walked in he looked at naruto and then to anko before saying.  
"Anko I have a question for you. And depending on the answer you may get a mission"  
"Sandaime-sama what's your question" Hiruzen visable winced at that. Anko usually never spoke like that. She always had a certain spark about her that kept her one of his most feared and in his book favorite shinobi.  
"What do you think I little Naruto-kun here?"  
~~5 Hours Later~~  
Naruto was finally waking up and as he did he groaned as he unconciously reached over to scratch an itch only to find that the releif of scratching it never came. his eyes shot open and he sat up imediatly looking over to look and see his arm gone. his reaction was not what many expected. his face flashed through many emotions. and then when it seemed like anger was about to be taken over he screamed out in pain and despair. his eyes took on a new look. the colors that went through them long forgotton. now they seemed cold an empty. and then sarutobi walked in on this and sighed as Anko soon followed after thirty minutes.. Anko then spoke as she saw the kid was in shock and in a state of mild depression. THe sandaime was just thinking about how this could lead to the kyubi getting free. as he signalled for Yamato to come in just incase the Kyuubi tried to break free he saw anko go up and hug the young boy comforting him as if he was someone she cared about.  
~~Other Side of Town~~  
Ino was in her bed crying as she couldnt sleep as she saw what the villagers had done to the poor boy. The bloody body of the boy was haunting her and she couldn't sleep and she refused to eat. Her parents were getting worried but didn't know how to help. This as his friend Shikaku would say is a Troublesome situation. He then looked to his wife and saw the look in her eyes and knew he was in for it if he didn't try and help their daughter. he sighed and thought about how he was supposed to go through helping her. He walked up and said with a nervous look.  
"Hime are you ok up here? Me and your mother are worried about you. Whats on your mind?"  
Ino looked to her dad who was now sitting on her bed and sobbed as she retold the whole story. She countiued to cry for hours until she was so exhausted she fell asleep. Her Father looked at her sleeping form surled up on the bed and said to himself. "I just wish I could help more. But this is something you must come to terms with." Inoichi then moved out of the room and secluded himself in his private study. as it happened he was going over some prophecies and was thinking if this event could be the start of the main one that he beleived would be his daughter. but only time could tell. Inoichi countinued to go through the prophecy with a purpose as he was determined to find something new.

**Author Note:**  
**And Again Sorry about the lateness. I'll try to get the chapter out in a few weeks. Alright on another note i am in need of a betareader . Now due to the votes the story will be a harem. And as it stands i have a long list. please chose 5 or if you have any suggestions ill take them OC's are welcome so send a pm or a review with em if you so wish.. but let it be known that a few characters from fma will make an appearence. so far the list of possibles will be Roy, Riza, The Armstrongs, The Elric Bro's, and the Rockbell family. Now to explain the storyline it will be a mix of aspects from naruto and fma and it will follow the traditional route up until the Sasuke Retreival Arc. When it reaches there there will be a huge change.**


	4. Chapter 4

"normal talking"  
'normal thinking'  
_"talking to demon in their mind or flashbacks or letters"_  
_'talking to a person through their mind'_  
**"Demon/Truth talking"**  
**'Demon/Truth thinking'**  
**"performing Jutsu"**

Anko walked up to the mission hall. She was acting as a team leader and needed to pick her team as soon as she got her mission specifications. She had most of her team chosen now all she needed was a neutral ninja to the boy to act as a negotiator to the doctor. Her team was chosen mostly by their rank experience and their feelings towards the young naruto. First on her team was the open pervert Kakashi of the Sharingan. Then there were two of her fellow ice queens Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuhi the sword and genjutsu mistresses of Konoha. Then came the chain smoker Asuma Sarutobi. After that she chose the closet pervert Ebisu and the instructor Iruka Umino. Anko figured most of these people's experience in an area would be best for the mission except for Ebisu. She would have chosen guy but he was out on a mission and she couldn't handle his flames of youth crap the whole trip. That being said she thought she had enough and wrote down her team choices. The Chunin handling mission assignments sent out the list so they could be summoned to the hokage's office. The chuunin smiled and said "interesting team" as she left.

Anko walked out of the mission hall to the hokage tower where she went to the office. The hokages office was a small room it had the hokages colors on the walls and a few knickknacks here and there to make the building feel at home. And on the wall was a picture of the late yondaime hokage and someone Anko knew from the past. The red death of Konoha her inspiration to become a better kunoichi. But as she looked at the picture more it seemed like they were closer then they truly were. As she tried to read underneath the underneath she was startled by Kakashi who used shunshin to appear in the room. As she jumped back she hit the wall and a paper fell into her hands. No one seemed to notice so she pocketed it and got up. As the hokage came in he handed each their mission statement and began to speak.

"Hello here is your mission Anko as Team Leader you are to make sure that you keep everyone inline and sane. Should you need help Kakashi will be your coleader due to experience and his connection to the child. Now onto the mission. You are to go to the land of iron with papers to bring this man Tetsuzan Tsujimoto to the leaf and to oversee him as he performs a surgery on a villager." He then showed them a picture of a man in his fifties with red hair in a ponytail. His face had a unique mark on it as it was a foreign symbol even to the hokage. And as Ebisu thought about it he had to say this mission could prove interesting but there was one thing he had to ask "Who is the villager getting the surgery. A survivor of the Kyūbi attack or from a war form years past." Hiruzen simply smiled and said "oh Isint it obvious you are helping the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. It seems one attack left him armless and I see it fit to back him so he can get the special prosthetic made." At that Ebisu sighed as he was more interested in the elite ninja then the common civilian. And as the hokage spoke again he asked Ebisu for a scroll. Which Ebisu gave an the hokage quickly drew a storage seal on it. Taking out a Kunai he use the seal to store it. He then said "So all of you what is this scroll or Kunai." And one by one they each answered saying scroll. And as he asked what they thought of naruto most said he was a kid two said otherwise. First was Ebisu who thought of him as Kyūbi the other being Kakashi who thought of him much the same. And as those were said hiruzen glared and said "now watch what happens when I destroy this scroll" as he used a light Katon jutsu to destroy the scroll it was revealed that the Kunai dropped from it into hiruzen's awaiting hand. "Now if naruto is the scroll and Kyūbi is the Kunai what happens if naruto dies?" And that's when it hit them all that if he died the Kyūbi would raze the village to the ground. An he was pretty much guaranteed to die without an arm to defend himself especially if attacks persisted like this. Now as they processed this hiruzen said "now you are to start your mission Anko leave a summon with naruto for company and reverse summon him to the land of iron when you are let in. When that happens you are to pay for the surgery and summon naruto. when that happens you are to show him what he is going to be allowed to do. he should be over joyed seeing as he wanted to be a ninja. Now as for dividing teams. Yugao you replace Kakashi as co team leader as i dont trust him to watch over naruto. Anko you are then to go and find the surgeon before the surgery and try to convince him to come to Konoha to teach young medics and help us progress as a village. Dismissed" They took mental notes as the hokage spoke and moved explaining the situation. he then handed anko a scroll and went back to doing paperwork cursing its very invention.

~~Two Hours Later~~

Two hours later all of the people going on the mission weere gathered and ready to go. Kakashi was on time thanks to some persuasion. Now Naruto was talking cheerfully to a talking snake summon named Basilisk. He had shrunken himself down and started to talk to the kid and found him interesting to say the least. He was both cunning and quick on his feet. That being said Basilisk had to wait for the bastard Manda to die first before he could offer this one to sign the contract that was rightfully his. He could quite possibly be the perfect summoner given enough training. That being said who was to train him into what he could be and would he even want this training. as Basilisk countinued to talk to him all this was running through his mind and more.

Back with Anko and her team. as they travelled Kakashi and Ebisu in the back to keep them from being stabbed by anko who had taken a lcertain shine to the boy. the two shinobi had taken to hating on her favorite little blonde haired Gaki by constantly exchanging rumors the civillians spread about him.

Kurenai was walking talking to her friends Yugao and Anko that being said she was happy to be thought of when this mission came along. they were newly promoted jounin or in Anko's case Tokubetsu Jounin. They chatted about their general lives and what they thought of the mission so far as Asuma stayed quiet and took drags of his cancer sticks every so often. Iruka was scouting ahead and was running back to warn his team about a group of rouge nin heading there way. Anko stopped them as they reached a clearing to rest for a few minutes. Iruka came up and approached them and made a quick motion that he was being followed and Kakashi and Ebisu got to work settin traps making some obvious only to be a fakeout for another. And that's when Kurenai surrounded the immediate area with a genjutsu and they started to wait.

**Author Note:**  
**I had school and such to do so again sorry And now that i am done i decided to post up the chapter. I still need a beta and i also took some time to plan out the plot more extensively. and the next chapter is started and should be uploaded within two weeks. Cya then and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm uh back. I've had some trouble logging in and family wise. An aunt died my computer has a bad battery my desktop was taken away. and i failed a few courses. anyway I'm back for a bit and i will try to get a few chapters out within two weeks latest. I'm still looking for a Beta for this story and i might revive some other stories. Uh what else. Oh i joined the DEP program and so i go to boot camp in August. So yea Live and Learn**

"normal talking"

'normal thinking'

_"talking to demon in their mind or flashbacks or letters"_

_'talking to a person through their mind'_

**"Demon/Truth talking"**

**'Demon/Truth thinking'**

_**"performing Jutsu"**_

_**~~~~~~CHAPTER START~~~~~~**_

The bandits were walking towards the area taking a moment to truly observe their surroundings. That being said The group was more of a scouting and strike team. They were composed of a Red headed woman who lead them, SHe wore armor covering her torso with a long sleeve shirt under it. she also had arm guards that went up to her elbow. Next to her was a pink haired guy who had what looked like a scaled scarf around his neck. Next to that one was a woman who wore short pants that reached her mid calves and a bikini top. She had a deck of cards on her hips. Her black hair was out like the crimson haired woman. Then the next was truly weird he was wearing heavy clothes but the ground around him was freezing slightly an melting after a distance. Kakashi being who he was was using his sharingan to try and copy the jutsu and track them. As he did so a trio of cards came flying at his face causing him to backpedal to avoid being struck by them. And as they landed a net of lightning was created binding him and also temporarily paralyzing him. The girl then picked up her cards and started moving back to her support position. Iruka was currently facing the ice user and as he did so he was using some of his more hidden techniques from anbu. He used a Phoenix flame jutsu to counter when the ice user launched a flurry of ice lances at him. The resulting steam created a cover that his opponent was using to his advantage to launch more and more ice spears at him. Iruka using his echolocation jutsu he managed to dodge the incoming projectiles. And then that's when it happened Iruka was caught in an ice Geyser along with his attackers arm.

Now As anko was fighting the redhead who had engaged her as soon as they were seen. The redhead seemed to have a Kekkai genkai connected to her sword because as she focused chakra into it it changed from a regular long sword to dual swords and her armor changed as well to a black armor reminiscent of a bat. This armor was rather revealing and gave Kakashi a nosebleed just looking at it.

~~At A Bathouse Somewhere In Iwagakure~~

Jiraiya sneezed and turned around quickly. "My erotic outfit radar is going off. Somewhere some hot woman is in a revealing outfit!" Not realizing he said that out loud he turned to see the women he was peeking on behind him pissed. He knew that look and laughed nervously" can't we talk about this ladies?" They shook their head and all that was heard was Jiraiya's screams of pain.

~~Back To The Fight~~

The crimson haired weapon mistress made a jump forward towards anko and slashed at her waist only to cut a log in half. As the log fell the crimson haired woman gave off a low growl and muttered "missed her" she then rushed at anko again who had two kunai in hand ready to fight. That is until yugao stepped in front of her with kurenai.

Yugao was wielding twin hook swords she had summoned from a sealing tattoo on her wrist. the blades were black with a silver trim on the guard and daggered ends. the guard of the sword was a crescent moon meant to smash her opponents face in with. Suddenly a bright light struck the ground. and all the group could think is 'what type of jutsu is this?' the light as it struck hit everyone and a symbol appeared in the sky. as the light blinded all caught in it the rogue group left. Hours later Anko and her team awoke groggy and sore all over their person. AS they got back up they went back to their mission and headed for the the neutral land of iron. They arrived by the next day due to their injuries being healed mostly. AS they arrived they talked to the leader of samurai Mifune who simply said for them to bring the boy and get the surgery done on the terms that when he becomes of age to properly fight he returns to the land of iron for a tournament of sorts. the tournament held every year

That is when Ebisu decided to speak up and say his piece.

**~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~**

**Please read and review. Uh any complaints or suggestions please review or pm me. Hell message me on skype **


End file.
